eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amayui Castle Meister:Chapter 1
__FORCETOC__ Extra Loser's Dungeon (requires AP01 to be installed): From Chapter 1+ if any of your characters get defeated and the total defeat amount reaches 3+ and you have built the "Castle Gate" then there will be a "?" event with Fia in "Avaro's Room" which unlocks the "Loser's Dungeon" on the map. This is a dungeon for leveling that doesn't affect the story and have ass-kicking equipments right on the first floor called Toy Glove which is one of the best early-midplay melee/mage equipment in your first game you can find, so get them! (You can replace them with the Reishia's Knuckle dropped by Statue Walgarums in Chapter 8A Poison Basin maps) Loser Maze 1F: After opening the entrance you will get a picture of the Loser title with Lily which will be shown on the bottom part of the screen (there is no known detrimental effect) until you beat King Putetto on the sixth floor. Main You gain access to the Inner Fort that can be reached by an icon with "Explore" mark on it on your Fortress screen. The first quest map "Piled-up Fort Trees" is unlocked. Quest: "Let's revitalize the Fort" OBJECTIVE: Activate all "Wilted Sprouts" in "Piled-up Fort Trees" (last one ends the map), then make "Avaro's Studio". *On your first game Avaro likely needs healing to beat the boss. Finishing the map force-brings you to the Workshop screen, where you have to make "Avaro's Studio" to continue anyway, which from now on you can freely enter on the "Wrkshp" marked icon or the "Avaro's Workshop" button at the lower-right corner of the Fortress screen. Making the workshop unlocks Quest: "Aim for Goddess Rank LV 3" and "Make Room" +recipe and unlocks access to Fort - Collapsed Survey Area free map. *You need clay from "Collapsed Survey Area" to make "Avaro's Room". If you made some other things, making his room should reach you to Goddess Rank LV 3. Making Avaro's Room will unlock Quest: "Make Water Fountain" +recipe. *See Fia's "!" event which enables the salvage and upgrade functions in the workshop. Making Small Water Fountain unlocks Quest: "Make Gate" +recipe. Making Castle Gate enables you to leave the Fortress (lower-right corner), unlocks Quest: "Leave fort & go to Kumil Village" and removes Avaro's "Drained Power" passive skill and gives him the awesome "Cheer" support skill. Watching event in Kumil Village unlocks Quest: "Find a villager-approved way". *Go back to the Fortress and see Fia's "!" event. Watching Fia's event unlocks Quest: "Make Donpafu Instrument & Water Mill" +recipes and unlocks Excavation Site - Fort Site free map. Making both quest items unlocks Quest: "Advertise in Kumil Village". Watching event in Kumil Village unlocks Quest: "Head to Kumil Village Water Source" and unlocks Senshi's Wetlands - Kumil Village's Spring quest map. Senshi's Wetlands - Kumil Village's Spring OBJECTIVE: '''In Kumil Village's Spring explore around the water source (step to north after river), then lower Rurinyuiki's HP under 20% (or KO him if you can for extra water spirit dropped Water Necklace). *You can only go to the other side of the river from next visit if you built Elevated Wood Bridge. TIP: After stepping in you can conveniently deal with the 4 Mad Water Spirits first if you move either right or left while staying only on the edge and don't stay where you stepped in because then Rurinyuiki won't come to you. Doing Kumil Village Water Source unlocks Quest: "Make Release Staff" +recipe, Elevated Wood Bridge recipe, Small Fia Statue recipe and should reach you to Goddess Rank LV 4, also unlocks Fort - Infested Survey Area free map. *Making a day pass then going out of Fortress unlocks Diethelm's Store, the Waterbeast's Needle. Making Yuiki Release Staff and Small Fia Statue then leaving the Fortress unlocks Senshi's Wetlands - Forgotten God's Tomb free map. *At the event if you '''capture Karinyuiki with Fia's Monster Capture skill, he becomes Fia's summonable unit. **If you fail to capture him the current time he will always reappear next time - this is true for the other yuikis too. *Capturing Karinyuiki unlocks Training Area recipe, which you should build as fast as possible, because it gives Fia a normal monster capture skill and unlocks Capture Rope accessory recipe. Captured monsters strengthen Fia's yuikis, see Training Area. After doing the water source quest, event at Kumil Village will lead to a possible boss battle. *'OBJECTIVE: '''In 20 turns, reach the rightmost event spot or beat the assassin (+1 Mars Gem). Either way just follow the event spots and enter north to the unexplored area to get 10 Azure Nuts if you want which also connects to the exit point. *The assassin is level 10: has 65 evasion, 19 strength, 13 constitution, 16 agility. If you plan to beat her you need some better level up stats, some Small Potions and the "Save & Load Tactic" to successfully hit her. Using Toy Glove from Loser's Dungeon is recommended. After doing the assassin event, at Goddess Rank LV 5+ the final battle event will appear on the Castle Gate which '''also ends Chapter 1'. Final battle event OBJECTIVE: 'While keeping 30%+ control of the map, let 10 turns pass or beat Kisnir (+1 Mars Tear). Avaro or Fia musn't be defeated! *The central traps can be used on the enemy effectively. *At the rightmost unexplored block (behind Kisnir) there are 5 Refined Earth Stones. *The Highway Soldiers and Infrus Knights can drop Broken Katanas (for Refined Fire Stones), might be worth the "Save & Load Tactic" or "Enemy Drop Tactic". Next Game+ White EU Card maps: 1 in Fort - Infested Survey Area, Senshi's Wetlands - Kumil Village's Spring. After getting the Workshop you can immediately make some new things. After doing Kumil Village Water Source quest, "Aim for Goddess Rank LV 5" quest appears done that gives "Make House" quest +recipe and "Goddess Changing Room" recipe. Building "Candy House" gives 4 additional free spaces. Building "Goddess Changing Room" unlocks "Fia's Pillow" and "Fia's Pajamas" recipes that are already awesome themselves but give a Gear Link also. Some days passed: "?" event on Candy House starts the EU Cards to appear on maps. There 3 types of EU cards: White, Black and standard. After getting 10 White EU Cards, Eushully-chan will join your party (soonest is in chapter 3). > +1 day passed "?" Eushully-chan event on Candy House > Another one after getting a White EU Card. You can wait with beating bosses on free maps like Fort - Infested Survey Area until you get Valefor to get the most drops with her. 'To Chapter 2 Category:Amayui Castle Meister Guide